En la oscuridad
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: La vida siempre es monótona para SungMin, pero él es una persona que se conforma con poco. Incluso si no se merece lo que le pasa. KyuHyun lo sabe; sabe que él es demasiado poco para su compañero, y quiere dejarlo todo. Pero, cuando intenta hacerlo, se da cuenta de que SungMin es demasiado importante para él. Oneshot KyuMin / KyuHyun, SungMin / Super Junior. Lemon.


**¡Hola!**

**Ya estarán todos preguntándose quién es esta loca que acaba de llegar... Sí, ya sé que he tardado siglos en subir algo y nada por aquí, pero hoy vengo con energía renovada (?)**

**Os traigo un oneshot KyuMin, que personalmente es uno de mis fanfics pequeños favoritos.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en la película portuguesa "Al buio", que NO ME PERTENECE.**

** No entretengo más:**

* * *

KyuHyun jadea, está a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Agarra unas cuantas hebras color azabache del pelo de SungMin y tira con fuerza de ellas.

SungMin sabe lo que eso significa: KyuHyun lo está avisando. Aún así, decide seguir proporcionándole ese placer, porque se siente poderoso, porque es él, el pequeño conejito, el causante de que el maknae esté delirando.

SungMin enrosca la lengua en la punta enrojecida del miembro de KyuHyun, y eso es suficiente para que un par de fuertes chorros de semen acaben en el interior de su boca.

KyuHyun ha gemido, una sola vez, pero lo ha hecho. Y Min piensa que ese gemido no abarca lo suficiente como para llenarlo a él, ni en cuerpo ni en alma, pero que no importa mientras no se aleje de su lado.

KyuHyun se ha recuperado y se despega de la pared; pues ya no le tiemblan las rodillas: ya es capaz de huir.

Se encierra en el baño de la habitación, dispuesto a borrar, a fuerza de rascar su cuerpo con la esponja, la culpabilidad que siente en ese momento.

KyuHyun sabe que SungMin estará aún arrodillado en el suelo, mirando a la pared, y tan excitado que podría morir. Min no sabe que Kyu está pensando en él, pero supone que estará pensando en lo buena que ha sido esta mamada, aún mejor que la anterior, aún más torturante.

SungMin ignora el dolor de su entrepierna insatisfecha y se levanta. Enciende la luz del cuarto, porque sí, todo ha ocurrido en total oscuridad, como siempre. Se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama; sabe que a KyuHyun le molesta que él esté esperándole en la habitación.

Kyu ha dejado de torturar su piel, y decide terminar la ducha. Cuando sale del cuarto de baño, las luces están encendidas, pero en la cama de Min hay un bulto tapado hasta las orejas. KyuHyun sabe que Min tiene vergüenza, y también sabe que está en esa posición fetal para que se excitación le duela menos.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Kyu? ¿Cuántas han sido las noches en las que él, sin decir una sola palabra, se ha arrodillado frente a ti? ¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que él te ama? ¿Desde hace cuánto te sientes culpable? ¿Desde hace cuánto estas noches son imprescindibles para ti?

Años, KyuHyun, años. Y, por alguna razón, todo está a punto de terminar.

KyuHyun ni siquiera se acuerda del nombre de la chica que le ha pedido salir mañana por la noche. No se acuerda porque no es importante para él.

Pero sí se acuerda de que ha aceptado. Ha aceptado salir con esa mujer porque, aunque insista en negárselo a sí mismo, quiere encontrar a alguien que le dé tanto placer como ese bulto de la cama de al lado. Quiere encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer lo mismo que Min, pero que no le haga sentir como un pedazo de mierda en una cuneta cuando haya terminado.

KyuHyun suspira y se va a dormir. Sabe que SungMin tardará en hacerlo, pero no dice nada. No intenta bajarle la erección que él mismo, indirectamente, ha provocado.

No lo hace porque es un cobarde.

Este ha sido uno de los días más aburridos de toda su vida. Ensayo, ensayo y más ensayo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ayer fue igual, Kyu. Y ayer tenías una razón para llegar a casa. Hoy también la tienes, pero no es tan importante, ¿verdad, Kyu?

Cuando KyuHyun entra en la habitación, SungMin le está esperando, como todos los días. Pero él pasa de largo al baño y, como la anterior noche, se encierra en él. Min está confuso. Es la primera vez, desde que todo empezó, que su dongsaeng hace eso. Es la primera vez en tres años.

SungMin se siente mal, ¿se ha equivocado en algo? No cree haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que las dudas lo asalten. Media hora después, Minnie sigue sentado en el borde de su cama, y KyuHyun está saliendo del baño.

Se ha arreglado: lleva unos pantalones negros ajustados, y una camiseta gris. Aún va en calcetines, y no lleva puesta la chaqueta.

-¿Vas a…- la voz de SungMin suena ronca, porque no la ha utilizado en todo el día- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

KyuHyun deja de rebuscar en el armario y se gira hacia él.

-Sí. He quedado.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Una chica.

SungMin hierve por dentro, pero no le dice nada. No lo hace, porque sabe que el pequeño no lo ama, y no cree que esté en el derecho de reprocharle nada.

-Ah.- Se limita a decir.

-No me esperes despierto.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quiere eso decir que Kyu no sólo va a cenar con esa mujer? Oh, Minnie, qué inocente eres.

SungMin se retuerce por dentro. KyuHyun va a permitir que alguien más que él lo toque tan profundamente.

-¿Dejarás que te toque?- susurra. Aún así, Kyu lo oye, porque Kyu siempre está atento a lo que hace y dice SungMin.

-¿Algún problema?- responde, preguntando.

Y, de repente, todo estalla. Esos tres años de frustraciones explotan en su cabeza, y Min ya no está en sus cabales.

-¡¿Algún problema?!- lo imita- ¡Nada de todos estos tres años ha supuesto algo en tu vida!- afirma, en vez de preguntar.

KyuHyun no responde, pero Min aún no ha terminado.

-¡Tres años! ¡Tres jodidos años chupándote la polla en la oscuridad! Tres años amándote, conformándome con el triste gemido de tu orgasmo. Eres un monstruo.- SungMin sonríe. Sonríe igual que el loco que sabe que ya no tiene nada que perder, que todo lo que posee está encima de la mesa y cualquiera se lo puede llevar.

KyuHyun no puede aguantar más, no puede seguir viendo así a SungMin. Sale de la habitación y da un portazo, intentando desahogar toda su rabia con ese trozo de madera.

Se queda ahí, parado, escuchando los incansables sollozos que SungMin intenta reprimir dentro de la habitación.

Kyu piensa en la chica que seguramente ya le estará esperando. Piensa que se ha intentado engañar a sí mismo, y que seguramente le hará daño a ella, como le está haciendo daño a Min.

SungMin siente que le han arrancado el alma de un tirón, siente que ya nada le da una razón para vivir. Él aún tenía la esperanza de que KyuHyun intentase amarlo, porque la esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde. Min deja la mente en blanco, y se queda ahí, en el borde de su cama, dejando que las lágrimas deformen sus bellas facciones. Y, cuando piensa que se va a ahogar en su tristeza, la puerta del cuarto se abre.

KyuHyun entra mirando al suelo, pero en seguida focaliza su vista en los ojos negros de SungMin.

"¿Por qué has vuelto?" Le pregunta con la expresión de su rostro, porque no se atreve a hablar.

-Porque ella nunca podrá darme lo que tú me ofreces.

Silencio.

SungMin no sabe qué hacer, pero KyuHyun camina despacio hacia él. Le coge de la mano que reposa en su rodilla y tira de él para que se levante.

Pasa su brazo libre por la espalda de Min, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Min se deja hacer, porque no sabe cómo debería actuar ahora mismo, y no tiene la confianza suficiente para dejarse llevar por lo que siente.

Kyu no suelta la mano derecha de SungMin. Es más, entrelaza los dedos con los de su compañero de grupo. Se acerca a la cara de Min lentamente, avisándole así de lo que planea hacer, temiendo que el chico se asuste.

Cuando sus labios están tan juntos que ambos respiran en la boca del otro, la mano de Min se tensa. Kyu repasa su dorso en círculos, con su dedo pulgar, masajeando, para que vuelva a relajarse entre sus brazos.

Min es capaz de hacerlo, y sólo entonces, KyuHyun recorre la distancia que los separaba. Kyu nunca había pensado en lo suave que podían resultar los labios de SungMin presionados contra los suyos propios.

SungMin, simplemente, cree que está soñando. Es el primer beso que KyuHyun le da en toda su vida, y se siente jodidamente bien. Le inspira calma y seguridad, y siente que podría acariciar la Luna con los dedos.

KyuHyun recoge el labio inferior de Minnie entre los suyos, y tira de él muy levemente, intentando que el mayor corresponda su caricia. Parece que SungMin reacciona, y envuelve sus dedos libres entre el pelo castaño de el pequeño.

Kyu suspira del gusto, y tiene la certeza de que jamás ha disfrutado tanto con un beso tan puro. Cuando se separan, a SungMin le tiembla todo el cuerpo, y KyuHyun lo nota.

-Minnie…

Él sólo sonríe y da un breve beso en el cuello fuerte de KyuHyun, dándose el lujo de hacerlo después de tres años ansiándolo. SungMin se pone de rodillas suavemente, sin hacer ruido, delante de KyuHyun. Estira el brazo y apaga las luces en lo que ya es un hábito para él.

SungMin sabe lo que tiene que hacer; sabe cuál es su papel.

Cuando sus dedos tocan el botón del pantalón de Kyu, las manos de este frenan todo movimiento. SungMin se siente perdido de nuevo; no sabe cómo actuar.

Kyu se muerde el labio justo antes de agacharse frente al mayor. Coge la cara entre sus grandes manos y besa muy brevemente a SungMin. Kyu enciende las luces de nuevo, y cuando Min le mira extrañado, él responde:

-Es para saber que eres tú.

Otro beso, parece que en éste SungMin ya vuelve a ser él poco a poco. Kyu lo levanta en volandas y le acuesta en la cama, tan juntos que apenas pueden respirar.

La ropa comienza a sobrar, y Kyu le quita la camiseta a SungMin. El mayor enrosca sus manos en el borde de la camisa ajena, y Kyu sabe que Min no quiere estropear el momento.

Levanta su barbilla y, mirándole a los ojos, asiente. Las temblorosas manos de SungMin suben la prenda de ropa hasta conseguir quitarla. Después de esto, repasa con sus dedos la larga línea grabada a fuego en la piel de KyuHyun que va desde su hombro derecho hasta casi su cadera izquierda.

Kyu está avergonzado, pero no dice nada. Sólo disfruta del suave roce que los dedos de su hyung le proporcionan.

Sus bocas se encuentran de nuevo, y mientras lo hacen, ambos chicos salen como pueden de sus pantalones, separándose lo mínimo para llevar a cabo la tarea.

SungMin está totalmente sonrojado, y Kyu disfruta de esa vista. Sigue sin saber qué hacer, así que Kyu coge una de sus manos y la lleva hacia su entrepierna, animando poco a poco a su conejito rosa.

Él también acaricia a Minnie, quien se muerde el labio al tratar de reprimir los gemidos provocados por la primera vez que siente la mano del menor. KyuHyun está seguro de no haber visto imagen más hermosa en su vida, y sigue tocándolo poco a poco.

La ropa interior de SungMin desparece en apenas unos segundos, y ahora está totalmente expuesto. Pero Kyu no quiere que vuelva a temblar, y también se desnuda. SungMin enreda sus piernas en la cadera del menor en acto reflejo. Avergonzado, quiere volver a posarlas en la cama, pero Kyu le agarra de los muslos y no le deja.

Comienzan un vaivén entre sus cuerpos, un movimiento desquiciantemente placentero. Sus sexos se rozan entre ellos; las manos de Kyu acariciando todo el cuerpo de SungMin, las del mayor masajean su cuello y sus hombros, y sus bocas siguen conociéndose.

SungMin no aguanta más y se separa de KyuHyun para soltar un gemido fuerte, contenido, de placer abrumador. Kyu quiere que SungMin disfrute, y le besa el cuello, le muerde los hombros, no le deja descansar.

Está a punto de terminar. SungMin no quiere que se acabe, y KyuHyun aún menos. Pero sus cuerpos dicen basta, y ambos entran en esa caída libre que anuncia su clímax.

Sueltan su esencia los dos a la vez, perfectamente coordinados, manchando sus abdómenes. Los brazos de SungMin quedan laxos en la cama, y Kyu aguanta su peso como puede para no aplastar a la persona más valiosa en su vida.

Ruedan por la cama, abrazados, felices, riéndose como dos niños. KyuHyun no permite a Min pensar ni dudar, para que esté seguro de lo que acaba de pasar. Tras un pequeño rato de juegos y besos robados, Kyu se recuesta en la cama boca arriba, abrazando a Min, que descansa en su pecho. El sueño les invade poco a poco, y ambos piensan que esta noche dormirán más cómodos que nunca.

SungMin puede oír el latido acelerado del corazón de su compañero; un latido que promete un cambio. Kyu siente el calor que irradia SungMin, manteniéndolo tibio.

Ya no habrá más noches de oscuridad, porque ahora la sonrisa de ambos llenará de luz todos los rincones del Universo.

* * *

**Mira que soy fluff...**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo. Sé que no se suben muchos fanfics de Kpop por aquí, pero es que yo soy especial (?)**

**Gracias por adelantado a todos los lectores y lectoras, y a todos los que dejen sus reviews para contarme qué tal estuvo. Un besazo.**


End file.
